Wspaniała↑Potężna↑Muzyka!!
Jest pierwszym endingiem w seri Suite Precure♪. Wykonywany przez Ikede Aye. Piosenka zadebiutowała w odcinku 1 do 48 serialu. Tekst Piosenki Wersja z endingu |-|Romaji= Tanoshiku kanadeyou Wandafuru￪Pawafuru￪Myūjikku!! (Fu~! Are you ready? I~ēi! Iku yo-! Wan! Tsū! Surī!) Suīto Purikyua♪ Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu Suīto Purikyua♪ DoReMiFa sora e ukanda kumo ni (Raido!) Kibō no tōn yorisotteru yo (Dansu!) Nijiiro gosenshi no ue Hoppu! Suteppu! Janpu! (Happī!) Otama jakushi wa genki hatsuratsu! (Hai!) Asobu merodi Jitto nanka shiterarenai! Odoru rizumu Mirai e todokeyou Charenji! Go ahead! Akarui neiro ga Narabeba kokoro gokigen Ashita mo kanadeyou Wandafuru￪Pawafuru￪Myūjikku!! Min'na de utaou Suīto Purikyua♪ (Suīto Suīto Purikyua♪) |-|Kanji= 楽しく奏でよう ワンダフル↑パワフル↑ミュージック!! (Fu〜! Are you ready? イェーイ! 行くよー!ワン!ツー!スリー!) スイートプリキュア♪ Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu スイートプリキュア♪ ドレミファ空へ浮かんだ雲に(ライド!) 希望のトーン　寄り添ってるよ(ダンス!) にじ色五線紙の上 ホップ!ステップ!ジャンプ!(ハッピー!) おたまじゃくしは　元気はつらつ!(ハイ!) 遊ぶメロディ じっとなんかしてられない! 踊るリズム 未来へ届けよう チャレンジ! Go ahead! 明るい音色が 並べば　心ゴキゲン 明日も奏でよう ワンダフル↑パワフル↑ミュージック!! みんなでうたおう スイートプリキュア♪ (スイートスイートプリキュア♪) |-| Tłumaczenie= Cieszmy się zaśpiewaniem tej piosenki Wspaniała ↑ Potężna ↑ Muzyka !! (Woo ~! Jesteś gotowy? Tak! Chodźmy! Jeden! Dwa! Trzy!) Suite Pretty Cure ♪ Woo hoo hoo, woo hoo hoo Suite Pretty Cure ♪ DoReMiFaSo wysoko na niebie są chmury (jazda!) Gdzie tony nadziei łączą się teraz ściśle ze sobą (Dance!) Na tęczową partyturę muzyczną my Chmiel! Krok! Skok! (Szczęśliwy!) Nuty muzyki są przepełnione energią (High!) Zabawna melodia Po prostu nie mogę się teraz zatrzymać Tańczący rytm Wyślę to w przyszłość Wyzwanie! I śmiało! Jeśli możemy zrobić jasną barwę Nasze serca staną w szeregu i będą pełne ducha Zaśpiewajmy do jutra Wspaniała ↑ Potężna ↑ Muzyka !! Wszyscy, zaśpiewajmy to Suite Pretty Cure ♪ (Suite Suite Pretty Cure ♪) Versja Full |-|Romaji= Tanoshiku kanadeyou Wandafuru￪Pawafuru￪Myūjikku!! (Fu~! Are you ready? I~ēi! Iku yo-! Wan! Tsū! Surī!) Suīto Purikyua♪ Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu Suīto Purikyua♪ DoReMiFa sora e ukanda kumo ni (Raido!) Kibō no tōn yorisotteru yo (Dansu!) Nijiiro gosenshi no ue Hoppu! Suteppu! Janpu! (Happī!) Otama jakushi wa genki hatsuratsu! (Hai!) Asobu merodi Jitto nanka shiterarenai! Odoru rizumu Mirai e todokeyou Charenji! Go ahead! Akarui neiro ga Narabeba kokoro gokigen Ashita mo kanadeyou Wandafuru￪Pawafuru￪Myūjikku!! Min'na de utaou Suīto Purikyua♪ (Suīto Suīto Purikyua♪) SoRaShi dore mo kore mo ī hāmonī! (Pīsu!) Ohisama shiatā honjitsu kaiten (Naisu!) Furiru wo takusan tsuketa onpu ga (Rakkī!) Gasshō shitara yarukimanman! (Appu!) Yureru bīto Ochikonja irarenai Noreru tenpo Uchū ni hanatō Ribenji! Get a chance! Ureshī kōdo wo Hiitara namida mo kawaku Nakayoku hibikasou Wandafuru￪Pawafuru￪Myūjikku!! Egao de utaou Suīto Purikyua♪ Suīto Purikyua♪ Suīto Purikyua♪ Tanoshiku kanadeyou Wandafuru￪Pawafuru￪Myūjikku!! Akarui neiro ga Narabeba kokoro gokigen Ashita mo kanadeyou Wandafuru￪Pawafuru￪Myūjikku!! Min'na de utaou Egao de utaou Suīto Purikyua♪ (Suīto Suīto Purikyua♪) |-|Kanji= 楽しく奏でよう ワンダフル↑パワフル↑ミュージック!! (Fu〜! Are you ready? イェーイ! 行くよー!ワン!ツー!スリー!) スイートプリキュア♪ Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu Fu スイートプリキュア♪ ドレミファ空へ浮かんだ雲に(ライド!) 希望のトーン　寄り添ってるよ(ダンス!) にじ色五線紙の上 ホップ!ステップ!ジャンプ!(ハッピー!) おたまじゃくしは　元気はつらつ!(ハイ!) 遊ぶメロディ じっとなんかしてられない! 踊るリズム 未来へ届けよう チャレンジ! Go ahead! 明るい音色が 並べば　心ゴキゲン 明日も奏でよう ワンダフル↑パワフル↑ミュージック!! みんなでうたおう スイートプリキュア♪ (スイートスイートプリキュア♪) ソラシどれもこれもいい　ハーモニー!(ピース!) おひさまシアター　本日開店(ナイス!) フリルを沢山つけた　音符が(ラッキー!) 合唱したら　やる気まんまん!(アップ!) 揺れるビート 落ち込んじゃいられない ノレるテンポ 宇宙に放とう リベンジ! Get a chance! うれしいコードを 弾いたら　涙も乾く 仲良く響かそう ワンダフル↑パワフル↑ミュージック!! 笑顔でうたおう スイートプリキュア♪ スイートプリキュア♪ スイートプリキュア♪ 楽しく奏でよう ワンダフル↑パワフル↑ミュージック!! 明るい音色が 並べば　心ゴキゲン 明日も奏でよう ワンダフル↑パワフル↑ミュージック!! みんなでうたおう 笑顔でうたおう スイートプリキュア♪ (スイートスイートプリキュア♪) |-| Tłumaczenie= Audio Wideo thumb|center|350 px Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenka Końcowa Kategoria:Suite Precure♪